Sliders 12
by WPGanimefan
Summary: After a chance meeting Ranma heads off on the ultimate training trip across parallel universes after the first jump Ranma finds he's got a tagalong. Can they get along and get home or will they find a new home?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2, Sliders or any other series that I may crossover, this is done for fun and not profit Please note I'll not have a disclaimer at the beginning of the next chapters

"Alright settle down you three and get ready for bed."

"Yes Mom/Mom/Dad."

The trio (two girls & one boy) called out "Hey we've talked about this young lady. You are to call us based on the form we're in," She hung her head and said "I know. I'm sorry mother. It slipped out." She received a skeptical look from her mother. "It's alright, but next time any of you do that you'll miss a day of training. Got it?" She received a chorus of yeses as they went about getting ready for bed.

"Mom, will you tell us a story?"

"Alright, what do you want to hear?"

"We want to hear about the adventures you & dad had together."

"I don't know...?"

"Ppppplllleeeaaaassseeeee."

"Alright, but only if you promise to listen when I say that's it for tonight you'll lie down and go to sleep."

As they climbed into bed they all promised her that they would listen so she sat down and began.

"Our adventures began two months after what we called the failed wedding, and a month after the month of peace. During that month, everyone left Ranma alone, and he used that time to not only rebuild the dojo but to think about how his life had become a train wreak and what he could do to fix it. After that month ended, the chaos started up again and seemed to have gotten worse. To gain sometime to himself, he would either go to one of his hiding places or he would go somewhere and go full girl (meaning she dressed as a girl). Those times started becoming fewer and fewer as he/she would be attacked more and more. However: during those times when he did manage to get some thinking done, he found his thoughts were heading more and more towards suicide. Then the day came that everything would change. Quite possibly thanks to some divine intervention, Ranma would finally get the chance to start a new adventure which would give him a break from the continuous chaos that was his life. That is if he wanted to go. It all started when... "


	2. After the Failed Wedding

The dojo laid in ruins, having collapsed, after the battle which had prevented Ranma and Akane from getting married. The next day nothing had changed in their lives and so the same old daily routine of:

Waking up in the Koi pond, eat breakfast, run to school, glomped by Shampoo, attacked by Kuno, drained by Hinako. Eat lunch, attacked by one of the Rivals (Ryoga, Kuno or Mousse) if not all of them either together or one right after another. Once again drained by Hinako, head home usually without incident, homework, eat dinner, brief practice, then a quick bath and off to bed. Of course there were a couple variations which included various challengers, various fiancees and Akane's...um...cooking had started yet again.

When Happosai returned, he told the cursed males (Ryoga, Mousse & Genma) if they could beat Ranma, he'd give them the Nannichun (although it would actuality be Nyannichun.) He told Shampoo the only way he'd support her claim to Ranma would be if she made the other fiancees her co-wives. A few days after Happosai made his offers, Genma, Ryoga, Mousse, Kodachi and Ukyo all attacked Ranma at the same time which turned out to be a mistake as Ranma manuvered himself in between oppoents and then dodged out of the way causing their attacks to hit the others then Kuno arrived distracting everyone this allowed Ranma to leave unnoticed and buy himself some time as Kuno spoke:

"At last thou hath seen thy truth. Let us slay the foul sorcerer" .

Once they noticed Ranma was gone, they beat Kuno down and then went after him. It didn't take long, as by the time they found Ranma, he was waiting in an abandoned lot a few blocks from where they were with his hands behind his back. One hand was glowing red, while the other hand was glowing blue. Once they arrived he said, "I don't know why you are doing this, but it ends here." They started backing him to the wall. "You are right boy! It does end here. Now give up." This caused him to smile. Then he clapped his hands together and then pulled them apart shouting -

"TWIN HIRYU SHOTEN HA"

Two funnels formed takening everyone, except Ranma, into the air where they hung for a moment after the funnels faded out only to be hit by their own Moko Takabashia. That sent Mousse to the Nekohatten, Genma to the panda pen the Zoo, Ryoga to Parts unknown and Ukyo and Kodachi to the hospital. After that battle, everyone, for the next month, (which Ranma dubbed "The month of peace") left him alone. Only a couple of things happened which involved Ryoga, who finally told Akane about his pig curse, and thus their friendship is currently strained and Akane was not sure if she would forgive hime, but after he announced that he and Akari are engaged, she had decided to give him a chance to rebuilt there friendship, more so for Akari than her friendship with her than with him After that, the rest of the month was uneventful. Unfortunately for Ranma, like everything, it ended. Soon the first day of the new month began - which was also the first day of the new school year which started with Ranma being thrown from the bedroom into the Koi pond.

"AHHHH"

*SPLASH*

"POP"

"Boy, this past month you've been getting lazy."

With that the morning fight began. Two minutes later Ranma had went for a kick to the stomach, but Genma caught it so she jumped up spun and caught him in the head with a hard kick which gave a sickening crack knocking him out. so she went inside to get washed and dressed, leaving him where he was laying. She then returned to the living room for breakfast. After Ranma & Akane finished breakfast, they headed to school. For a change they actually made it to the school without any problems. However, "The Man with the single digit IQ" was waiting with a real sword instead of his usual Bokken.

"Halt, foul socerer. Today is the day I shall free my beloved fiancee tigress Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed Goddess."

"You always say that and yet I always beat you."

"Varaly but today, I shall be victorious."

As he said this, he charged forward swinging his sword catching Ranma and then within seconds Kuno was out and his sword was shoved to the hilt in the wall and Kuno was carried to the nurses office like always. Now the only other thing to happen during the first week was the fathers tried yet another scheme to get their kids married.

The second week began the same way as the first week. The only difference was that today is the day Shampoo came back. The reason Ranma and Akane knew that was because, as they were walking to school, they heard the ring of a bike bell causing both to groan. Ranma braced for impact, but unlike the other times, while the bike was in the air Shampoo launched herself off of it and onto Ranma as she asked

"Nihao Airen, you take Shampoo on date"?

"No Shampoo. I won't not take you on a date not now, not ever!"

Shampoo let go of him and was about to speak when Ranma cut her off. "You know despite everything you and the Old Ghoul have done to me trying to force me to be your Airen, I have always considered you a friend. That is until you destroyed my wedding." Akane, who was fuming at Ranma for flirting with Purple haired bimbo, was not listening, and tossed cold water onto the both of them. Before she could do anything else, she noticed that Ranma wasn't freaking out as she picked Neko-Shampoo off of herself. Akane seeing this was about to accuse her currently female fiancee of lying about all the times she went into the Nekoken, but she saw Ranma's breath forming in font of her face, and with how hot it was it ment she was using the full Soul of Ice.

She then heard her tell the current Neko-Amazon "Now then I'll make this very clear. If I never see you again, it doesn't matter if your in your human form or in your c...c...feline form. I'll take you to the vet and have you spayed." Seeing the confused look on her face - "that means you'll never have kids or kittens." She then dropped her on the ground and took off running to school. Akane looked at the pink cat, then at Ranma, who was already some distance away from them. Thus Akane decided to run to catch up as they entered the Furiken grounds.

That night, as they were eating, both Kasumi and his Mother noticed that Ranma barely touched his food and both asked at the same time. "Is everything okay Ranma?" He looked up from his plate, let out a sigh. "No, I'm sick of fighting, sick of martial arts, and sick of all the crap that happens to me or around me. Something has to change soon or I'll take the only option left for me" Both Nodoka and Kasumi noticed his eyes lock on the Saotome sword and both gave a small gasp. Before they could say anything to him, Ranma continued "but I don't know what that is or how to go about making it happen." He then stood up and said "Thanks for supper Mom, Kasumi.. I'm going for a walk." Ranma then left the house deep in thought."


	3. Into the Vortex

Ranma walked out of the house, and after a couple minutes, he took to the roof tops roof hopping for a while before landing back on the streets of Nerima. The reason for this was he didn't want Nabiki or her crew following him so they could sell his location to the fiancees and or rivals. After he landed back on the street and he figured out where he was, he then started walking in a non-spcificte direction allowing himself to become lost in thought trying to figure out some solutions to some of, if not all of, his problems.

He had been walking around the streets for a while before he entered the park. He was heading towards the duck pond when his danger sense went off allowing him to dodge out of the way as a huge fist impacted the spot where he had been just standing. Ranma looked up at the wielder which happened to be a minataur with octopus tentacals.

"Taro, let me guess. You want to know where the old freak is, right?"

"Moooo mooomoo"

"He said "Your right Femboy" a young woman said as she walked into view.

"Oh hey Rouge, you can understand him when he's in his cursed form?"

"Yes, it's the only abilitiy that I can use in my non-cursed form."

"Mooo moo moooo"

Rouge pulled out a thermos and dumped it's containts of hot water on him triggering the transformation and turning him back into his human form.

"Alright Femboy, where's the old man?"

"Look-it Beef Sushi. I don't know where the old freak is. I haven't seen him since his last stunt and frankly I'll be glad if I never see him again. Since I know he'll unfortunately return at some point, if you want to give me your number, I'll call you once he's back."

"Alright Femboy, here." He wrote down his and Rouge's phone number." But for now I'll pummel you."

"You know what Beef Sushi, just bring it on."

It was with that that the two of them went at it in a semi friendly spar instead of an all out fight. It was getting late when Ranma started heading back home as he neared the vacant lot, which was a few blocks up from the Tendo's, the air distorted for a few seconds, then a blue vortex appeared. This grabbed Ranma's attention. but it was because his danger sense didn't go off which caused his curiosity to get the better of him that he decided to wait and see what would happen. As he moved behind a nearby tree he gave a mental groan.

"Oh man I hope I don't regret this!"

A few second had passed before a tall man came out of the vortex landing face first in the dirt. As he started to get up, another guy shot out of the vortex knocking the first back to the ground landing him on his back.. They rolled apart as another guy, followed by a girl, came out of the vortex. This guy landed on his back and the girl landed on his stomach. It took a moment for them to get up, dusting themselves off. Then one of the guys adjusted his glasses and looked at a weird looking remote and started punching buttons. He looked at the others with a smile.

"Guys, I think this is it.. We're home."

The other three looked at each other then hugged looking quite relieved at that bit of news. Ranma noticed that they were human and they were all Japanese and between their early to late twenties so he decided to greet them. As he approached them, he said

"Hey there, who are you guys?"

"Uhh, Hi I'm Taichi, this is Shun, Hideki and Misaki. We are travelers." pointing to each in turn, the first man out of the vortex answered. Ranma nodded slowly "Yeah, I saw you arrive. So when and/or where are you guys from?" Misaki frowned and put a slender hand on Taichi's arm." Are you sure we're in the right mension?" He pushed buttons on the remote. "Yeah, the numbers match.. This is the right place."

"Don't let my lack of a reaction worry you. The reason that I'm acting as if this is normal is because I've seen a lot of weird stuff, and this, surprisingly, by far is the least weird thing that has happened." They looked at him. "It's the truth." "So what are the others dimensions like?"

"Well, as we were told, each Earth you go to has the same year and your the same person, but everything else is different. In other words they are just like this one except the 'what-ifs' did happen."

"It's not that simple, Taichi." Hideki interrupted. as he turned to Ranma. "You see, it's like this..."

Ranma raised a hand to stop him." I get it. Either the dinosaurs didn't go extinct, or Shakespeare wrote music instead of plays, or someone that you know, who has died is alive, right?" All four nodded and he shrugged.

"That's not really weird. Can I try"?

"Not weird?" Shun said. "Not weird? You haven't seen it, pal! It's inhuman, I tell you! Inhuman!"

"It can't be any weirder than a guy who turns into a girl with cold water, has four fiancees, has about five guys trying to kill him daily, has destroyed two mountains. One in a fight with a dragon prince, and the other in a fight with a Phoenix God. So I ask you again. Can I try?"

Taichi looked at the remote, looked at Ranma, at the others then at Ranma again." Well, do we stay or do we go?" The four friends looked at each other, and after about three minutes they decided to stay. Taichi turned to Ranma. "If you want it, you can have it, but you need a few explanations." Hideki approached Ranma taking the remote from Taichi and showed him the remote up close.

"This is the timer. It counts down the time until the next time portal. If you don't slide when it opens it's 29.7 years until the next portal. Now then this timer, unlike it's predecessors, can store the numbers of the Earth you are on. You can also select which universe by entering the numbers of destination. Okay?" Ranma nodded.

Hideki took a pen from his pocket and wrote a very long string of numbers on the back of the remote. "That's this dimension's number. Don't lose it or damage it as you'll never come back here without the help of someone who knows sliding technology." Ranma nodded accepting the information without questioning it. He took the timer and said "Thanks." giving a nod towards the man.. "No problem. Good luck! You'll need it." Misaki said. As the group left, Ranma looked at the timer one more time before continuing to the dojo.

'I wanted something to change but leaving everyone...however, they would have no way of following me. He smiled slightly at this thought as he arrived and hopped the wall of the Tendo compound. He continued into the house he thinking why not? It'll be training, for my social skills. Besides, I might meet someone who can teach me a thing or two. He smiled. Plus meeting myself might be fun, too.

He entered his room placing the timer on the dresser. He got undressed and then lied down on his futon. He reached up grabbing the timer and placed it down beside him. If anyone asks I'll just tell them I'm going on a training trip, and if they try to push anyone on me, I'll slip into the Umisenken and leave without them. He took another look at the timer. A little over a eleven hours. He sighed and decided to get a good night's sleep.

A half hour passed and he was still awake so he decided to pack the last of his things in his always-ready before going downstairs for a snack. As he closed his door another one opened a little bit allowing the person behind him to whisper "Get a grip! Nothing makes you this nervous! Nothing!" As he disappeared down the stairs the door closed again.

"What are you up to? I guess I'll find out tomorrow even if I have to follow him all day."

Morning came as did the morning round of Beat the Panda, and once again, it didn't last long as Ranma knocked the Panda out. After a delicious breakfast, Ranma got up looked at Soun and spoke. "Mr. Tendo, my father has yet again proved to be useless in my training. Therefore, I'm going on a training trip on my own for a little while." Much to the surprise of everyone, Soun merely nodded. "Of course. wou " Ranma interrupted "Mr. Tendo, it's important that I go alone. Besides, this means that my father can now teach other students, so I volunteer Akane."

"Hey!"

"Very well.. As long as you promise to come back, you have my blessing."

"I promise. One way or another I ." Ranma then bowed to Soun and went upstairs to get his pack. He reached the outside door with Akane, who looked at him full of hope and sadness.

"You're really going, aren't you?" He nodded.

"I have to go to get away from everything here. When I get back, I'll put a stop to the fiancee mess." At that, Akane pulled back and crossed her arms.

"Yeah right, you are just running off with one of your other floozies." she snarled.

"No, I am going alone. That way I can work out my feelings. Especailly since I don't know what love is" he replied And, he added thoughtfully, "just in case you don't believe you have as much chances as the others..." he trailed off. as he guided her lips to meet his in a sweet kiss. Neither heard the camera click from inside the bushes.

After a moment Ranma broke the kiss. He felt happy, relieved, heart light, for finally it had happened. Akane was torn between Heaven and Hell.. Ranma was finally showing some feelings, and he was going away.. "Ranma, can't I go with you?" she pleaded softly, barely enough for him to hear.

He shook his head and said "This isn't goodbye my Tomboy, because I promise we will meet again." Then he walked away in a different direction than the school. Akane sighed and watched him go with a heavy heart, wondering why it always seemed to happen to her. After a moment, she went off to school, almost sulking.  
About five minutes later, Ranma reached the vacant lot where he met the guys who gave him the timer. He placed his bag on the ground then leaned against the single tree. The sky was so clear, the air for once didn't have a smell of rain and Akane's lips were still fresh on his own. Ranma smiled and looked at the timer. Twenty-five minutes. "Damn," he mused to himself, "I didn't think it would be so hard to leave her behind." He put the timer in his pants pocket.

Behind a nearby wall, a figure stood watching Ranma while pretended to read a magazine. Time passed, ever so slowly. Then finally Ranma felt the timer give off a vibration and so he pulled it out of his pants pocket and looked at it. He put his backpack into his subspace pocket, then counted down the last few seconds, and as it hit zero, Ranma pointed it at nowhere and pressed the button. Two electrical arcs came out of the end and joined causing the air to ripple moments before it formed a blue portal. Ranma put the timer into his subspace pocket then jumped in. After he was gone, a figure ran upto the vortex reaching a hand out towards it catching it and pulled the figure in. As it closed a voice shouted

"DAMN"!

A/N:  
1) Before anyone says he doesn't have a "Danger Sense" think about how when he's attacked from behind without notice or is being attacked by multiple people and he can still dodge the attacks .

2) Taro's cursed form can be described as a minataur but it's actually a Yeti riding a Bull carrying a Snake and Crane

3) Rouge is cursed with the Spring of the drowned Warrior Goddess Asura

4) "DAMN" is WWE Superstar Ron "Farrooq" Simmons Catchphrase


	4. 1st Earth: Frozen Wasteland

The sky was black as clouds covered the sky, the land was covered in snow and ice. The only thing moving was the howling wind.

Then the air distorted for a few seconds then a blue circular vortex appeared slightly above an empty lot. Ranma shot out landing face down on the frozen ground. The wind shot through him and he brought up his aura surrounding himself in order to fight the cold air, he then started to push himself up only to have another body came out of the vortex and land right on top of him.

"Oof" he blew out and now winded he said "Get off of me!"

The body rolled off of him, as he got up from the ground and as he turned he said "I told you I would be back, so why did you follow me Aka?" He cut himself off in disbelief as he was now facing the last person he expected to see.

"NABIKI"!

"Saotome, what's going on? What's the deal with...tha" She trailed off as she finally noticed her surroundings.

"I'll explain but first let's get to the dojo. It'll protect us from the cold and the wind as we make a fire to keep us warm."

She nodded allowing him to scoop her up. Then he ran down the streets to the dojo. As they did, they noticed that there was no signs of life animal or human anywhere. As they neared the outer wall of the Tendo compound, Ranma told Nabiki to hold on tight as he jumped over it landing by the front door.

Ranma put her down and then went to open the door only to find it frozen shut so he slammed his shoulder into it forcing it open. Once inside they split up to find some dry wood. They headed for the living room where Ranma started a fire. They then sat down,

"Alright Nabiki, before I tell you tell me why you followed me. I'm listening."

"Last night while I was going over the books and my door was open a bit, I heard you muttering to yourself. That usually means one of three things. You have been OFFICIALLY challenged by someone, you are going on a training trip, or Auntie has asked you to be in girl form for some reason. Of course there was a fourth possibility and that is you had finally chosen one of the other fiancees."

Ranma started to open his mouth but stopped and allowed her to continue.

"So I decided last night to follow you this morning. Then, like you, I waited and waited to see what you were up to. To my surprise you pulled out this black thing and it makes a hole which you jump into. I ran up to it and stupidly and reached out to it got sucked in ending up here."

"I see, well that hole Nabiki is a gateway to parallel Earths and this." He pulled out the remote showing Nabiki before checking the time limit on the timer before putting it back into his subspace pocket."is the timer this opens the portals and there are two main rules regarding the timer you need to know."

"Okay what are they?"

"We can not force it to open a portal because it will wipe our home coordinates out and we'll more then likely never get home."

Nabiki's face paled and asked "and the other rule?"

"If we miss the portal it'll be 29.4 years before we can slide again." Although it seemed impossible, Nabiki's face became whiter.

"Okay, so how much longer until the portal opens?"

"Thirty minutes."

"Why?"

"Why, did I choose this?" Nabiki nodded. "Until now, only Mom & Kasumi knew that I (sigh) was suicidal. When the oppertunity came to take a trip without being followed I took it. Now not only do I get a trip I get to see the what if's."

"What if's?"

"Yeah Nabiki, see every Earth we got to it's the same year and we are the same but everything else is different. For example if your father took you and your sisters to Jusenkyo or if I fought Shampoo in my normal form, or if and I'm not trying to be mean your Mother never died."

"Or if you had been born a girl." Ranma nodded." I get it. You wanna learn from yourself and learn which girl you would be better with." Again he nodded. Then from this point on they just sat until Ranma pulled the timer out getting Nabiki's attention.

"5...4...3...2...1"

Ranma pointed the remote. Twin beams shot out distorting the air as the vortex formed, Then they jumped in at the same time the vortex closed behind them.


	5. 2nd Earth: A Sister's Replacement

A/N: From this point on, when Ranma and Nabiki interact with their counterparts, there will be an S before their names to symbolize that they are the Sliders.

In Ranma & Nabiki's home dimension, in a hotel they frequented, four travelers woke up, in a familiar yet constantly different large hotel suite, with hangovers. Taichi held his aching head up as he surveyed the others, also showing signs of discomfort and pain

"What happened? Umm, who has the timer?"

One by one, they got up and began searching, first themselves, then the room. "Damn," exclaimed Shun. "I can't find it but I hope we never go to another world like that last one. I totally freaked out, man. I could swear I saw an anime character." The two guys snickered, but Misaki's eyes went wide. "Um guys, Shun's right. We did meet an anime character." The guys blinked. Misaki said calmly before she screamed.

"We gave the timer to RANMA SAOTOME!"

A portal opened dropping a male and a female into a field. After picking themselves up and finding out they had only an hour before the next slide, they went to move, but before they could, they heard Nabiki's voice shout

"WILD HORSE"

Ranma and Nabiki looked around and saw a little ways away Akane tear into a few guys while Nabiki and Kasumi were nearby watching. Ranma saw that something was off. 'I need to confirm my suspicions.' Nabiki turned to say something when she saw him run forward and start attacking Akane.

'I was right' he thought before yelling "Nabiki my thermos."

Nabiki wondered who this boy was and why he was talking to her, then she and Kasumi saw a girl who looked exactly like her appear and toss a container to the boy who just jumped over their little sister pouring the contents on her head causing her to grow into a man who looked like the boy who jumped over her/him then the guy in the dress grabbed his male double after he landed.

"Thank you, thank you, thankyou!"

"No problem, let me guess. You arrived at their house in your girl body, and because you looked like their sister, they refused to believe you when you tried to explain about the curse. They thought their sister was going nuts and so they had you hypnotized."

"Yes and, thanks to them and Dr. Tofu, it's been a year since I was a guy" Ranma stated before turning to the two Tendo sisters and yelling:

"Now do you believe I'm not Akane?" Both nodded as SRanma asked his counterpart

"Is the Doc still there?" when his counterpart nodded he added "Then lets go there."

As they walked, Kasumi told them how two years ago they went to China, and while there, Akane disappeared. While they searched for her, their mother got sick forcing them to return home; however, a month after returning home, she died and then a year ago their baby sister came back but was claiming to be a man. At that point, as they knew the rest, she split off from the two sets of twins and went home.

"So while you were in China, Akane must of somehow ended up at Jusenkyo where she fell into and made a new spring of drowned girl, but because she drowned, doesn't mean that she's dead. She was probably found by either the Amazons, the Musk or maybe the Phoenix." SRanma stated

"What makes you think that happened?" SNabiki and Nabiki asked at the same time

"Because our Akane was drowned by the Phoenix so one of their people could use the spring to take her form and try to kill me." SRanma then explained

When they entered the clinic, Dr. Tofu turned to greet them but stopped when he saw another Ranma and Nabiki enter behind their counterparts who after explaining how the Jusenkyo curse works and demanded that Tofu remove his hypnotism. After he was done Nabiki turned to the Ranma in the school girls uniform.

"So you are really not our sister?"

"No, I'm not, but after a year of being your sister, I feel like I am."

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Oniichan."

"Ranma" SRanma turned to SNabiki "It's time."

"Right, we have got to go."

SRanma and SNabiki left the clinic and went into the alley as Akane (having got some cold water) and Nabiki exited the clinic in time to see a blue light appear, then disappear after a few seconds. "Let's go find your" Akane(Ranma) frowned and shook her head "our sister." The two then headed for home.

In another world, a traveler now separated from his friends wonders how he ended up not only in Japan but in a familiar situation. He was stranded on top of the observation deck of Tokyo Towere as a huge shark started coming towards the tower. His timer beeped signaling it was time to slide. He opened the portal, and as he jumped, he saw another portal open and he started wondering if it wasone of his other friends who he left behind, another version of Quinn (Qball) who had just started sliding, the Kromaggs or someone else.

As his portal closed as Ranma landed on top of Tokyo tower, while Nabiki missed and started to fall towards the ever-rising water. Fortunately Ranma was quick enough to grab and pull her up to the top of the observation deck.

The shark jumped up, and with a yell of "MOKO TAKABISHA, blood sprayed outwards as a hole appeared in the shark. "That was too close" Nabiki exclaimed as she looked down then looked at Ranma when she heard him yell

"CRAP! How long?"

She looked at the timer. "Two minutes, why?" Ranma pointed out to where several fins were heading towards them. The two minutes passed and sharks were very close when she opened and jumped into the portal followed by Ranma.

A/N: Special guest appearance by the only Slider who kept Sliding at the end of the Series: Rembrandt "The Crying Man" Brown


End file.
